Category talk:Elections
Can someone please make an article about the 1940 and 1944 US elections? :Are you volunteering? TR 04:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds that way to me. Turtle Fan 10:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::Perhaps we should lump together by country? I have all the US elections as articles in the US category, but it seems lumping them together is "neater". TR 22:48, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess we could. Doesn't seem that urgent to me. Turtle Fan 22:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh there's quite a bit to fine tune over at the US category. And then we have cities to fix and other country categories to create. So it will keep. TR 23:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::On a completely unrelated note, that anonymous person never did get around to creating the articles he asked for. In addition to those two, I can think of two others that might be worth doing: 1940 in "Joe Steele" and 1964 in Worldwar. I doubt HT will favor us with anything too detailed in TWTEP 3: Reggie Goes North, or whatever it will be called. TR 23:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :1964 WW had occurred to me. As for Reggie Goes North, glad you're getting into the spirit of making fun of The War That Prematurely Ejaculated. I'm afraid that's about as much joy as we're likely to get out of it. Turtle Fan 23:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Should we keep these articles separate for story line, or should we conflate them as we do with every other OTL/ATL parallel? A couple of relatively unsubstantial articles might look better combined. On the other hand, the ATL versions are extremely different from OTL in many cases. TR 22:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think of each of these as being something like TWTPE WWII. Different enough to be worth keeping seperate. Turtle Fan 00:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Obviously, this plan would apply only to the US. TR 22:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh I don't know, I think a comparison with the OTL 1927 CS Presidential election might be warranted. Turtle Fan 00:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Too bad the anonymous person isn't here to enjoy the new articles. TR 21:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :I miss him very much. Turtle Fan 02:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Articles for Congressional elections We haven't created articles for House and Senate elections so far. I think that is primarily due to the fact that HT, while including number of Congressional elections in his works, very rarely gives much detail beyond which party had the majority. A hypothetical page for "US House Elections, 1914 (Southern Victory)" would be a few words about the Great War and that the Dems won like they'd been doing since 1882 or so. But I wonder if we should address the issue somehow. I think maybe a broad article, sub-divided by timeline, which lists all of the US Congressional elections depicted in that timeline, that summarizes all the information HT provided would be the most viable way to do it. We would also most likely create a page for CS elections. Or we can just leave well enough alone. Either way. (This proposal came about in a rather circuitous way. While I was looking through JS the novel (an option that has now been disabled), it appeared that Attlee will succeed Churchill in 1945 as in OTL. That then led me to remember that the same thing happened in MwIH. This in turn led me to ponder whether we should create a UK General Election, 1945 page with OTL info, and then an out of universe section saying that the same thing happened in MwIH and JS. But then I also reminded myself that we didn't create articles for every election in every HT work, like the congressional elections, and here we are.) TR (talk) 23:04, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :I don't have any objections to this but it also doesn't fill me with enthusiasm to work on it either. I suppose we would have information on congressional elections for at least some of the Presidential Election years already written. I agree that a separate article for each rather than combining it with the Presidential election would be best. In addition to the general results, there would be clues to individual elected people. Certainly we would have Flora Blackford being elected or re-elected. What brought that to mind was the various scenes in the GotS with Lee discussing AWB and his emancipation legislation with various CS politicians. That would give us names of elected representatives for the 1867 election along with numbers elected for the two new parties. ML4E (talk) 19:03, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ''Alpha and Omega'' We should probably create an article for the Israeli election depicted in A&O, which is a bit problematic because the novel has no chronology.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 03:58, October 1, 2019 (UTC) :We can probably just call it "Israeli Legislative Election (Alpha and Omega)" and call it good. If we have that much detail about what happens, we can work around the lack of dates. TR (talk) 17:24, October 1, 2019 (UTC)